


By the Horns

by SeriousMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bottom Iron Bull, Exhibitionism, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMoonlight/pseuds/SeriousMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Trevelyan has a fantasy about Iron Bull going down on them in the Skyhold throne room. Iron Bull is only too happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Horns

**Author's Note:**

> save a bog unicorn ride a qunari ( ᐛ )

"You sure this is a good idea, boss?"

"Bull, how can anything involving you on your knees _possibly_ be a bad idea?"

"I dunno, maybe because this is the most central room in Skyhold and I think you're gonna feel a lot less cool when someone actually walks in on us."

Oz Trevelyan sighed and looked up at the tall qunari, standing on tiptoes to run a hand across his cheek. "Kadan, that sounds an awful lot like backtalk," they said through a smirk, and Iron Bull's own grin widened in response. "You'll just have to make me come quickly then, won't you?"

The still quiet of the Skyhold throne room so late at night made the pair's whispers sound like yelling to their own ears. As Oz's eyes adjusted to the candles casting a dim, flickering glow around the empty room, they took a seat on their throne. The tall, imposing curvature of the mage's throne, with a towering back and golden dragons on either side, made the Inquisitor feel…

...kind of hot, honestly.

"We've still got a while before the Wintersday festival winds down," Oz whispered, snapping their slender fingers at Iron Bull before pointing at the ground.

"And you really don't think anyone's gonna walk in here before then?" Bull asked, giving the redhead mage a kiss on the forehead before settling on his knees in front of them and spreading their legs.

Oz shivered and shifted in place, hooking their thumbs into their pants and wiggling them off one leg. "Don't worry about it. I have a backup plan." 

(Outside, the hat-wearing backup plan was helpfully making Skyhold guards forget they had any reason to enter the throne room.) 

With another lazy smirk on their face, the Inquisitor draped their legs over the qunari's horns, a rough warmth pressing into the back of their knees. "Done talking?"

Bull opened his mouth to reply when Oz yanked him forward by the horns, using a hand to shove his head against their crotch. His low chuckle vibrated against them as he placed his large, calloused hands on the mage's soft thighs. Oz tipped their head against the golden throne, squeezing their eyes shut and digging their fingertips into the back of Bull's head.

"Not that I don't love you talking," Oz said between gasps, "but this is -- _nngh_ \-- being on your knees is _such_ a good look for you."

The qunari sucked Oz's clit into his mouth by way of a response, prompting another set of squeaks and trembles from the mage. "Hey!" they gasped, feeling Bull smirk against their cunt. "You've got a lot of sass for someone on his knees, hmm?"

The wicked grin spreading across Oz's lips was one Iron Bull was intimately familiar with. With some finesse, Oz freed one of their legs from draping over Bull's horns and pressed their foot against his crotch. Bull's hands instinctively dug into Oz's thighs tighter, and the Inquisitor responded by grinding their boot heel against his cock through his pants.

"Do you think anyone would be surprised if they walked in on this?" Oz mused, running a hand down their chest and stomach toward the red curls Bull's face was currently buried in. "Do you think the others know how much you like getting on your knees for me?" They used their hand to spread themself open, granting Bull's mouth and tongue easier access. 

Magic pulsed from the mage's fingertips, sending tingling shocks across their clit and making their eyes roll back into their head. "I think -- _hhahh_ \-- I think they probably already know I'm the boss," Oz panted, pressing their boot against Bull's cock harder and wrenching a low rumble from his mouth.

He really was _unfairly_ good at this - enthusiastic, experienced, and eager to please. Oz knew the pair should've been quieter, but as the noises echoed off Skyhold's stone walls - the wet sound of Bull's tongue, his muffled moans when Oz ground their foot against his dick - they rapidly stopped caring.

"Maker, _harder_ ," Oz demanded through gasps, running their free hand through their own mess of red hair. It was all so much. The indecency of it all - having the powerful qunari warrior on his knees in front of the throne in such a very, very public space was almost too much to bear. His silhouette in the candlelight. The way his tongue slipped inside them. The way Oz could feel his cock strain tighter against his pants every time they moaned.

It was the eye contact that broke them, like it always was. Oz's back arched and they trembled, letting out a husky wail (one that was _definitely_ too loud) as they came against the Iron Bull's mouth, thighs pressing against the sides of his head as they trembled.

Oz allowed themself a few seconds of blissful afterglow before attempting to stand up, wobbling on their feet until Bull steadied them and leaned down for a kiss.

"You're the best," the Inquisitor breathed.

"I try, kadan."

"Let's go upstairs. It's your turn." Oz planted a kiss on Iron Bull's chin, standing on tiptoes to do so. "You _definitely_ earned a reward for that."

**Author's Note:**

> Iron Bull is a switch and I'll fight anyone
> 
> thank you [asrundream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream) for making me actually finish this <3


End file.
